Experiment
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Optimus is working on a way to get close to a human we all know too well...rating may change as story progesses.


Experiment

Chapter 1: Execution

Here's a plot bunny that was nibbling. Reviews will dictate if I will continue to let it bite.

* * *

><p>His body was still, stock still, save for the flash of light that emanated from the projector that was impeded in his torso plate. Optimus focused on two windows in his hud, one was physical scans of human males, and the other was a fashion website.<p>

His multitasking was simple as the hologram took shape, a mid forties looking male, blue jeans, boots, black button down shirt, and the Autobot logo tattooed on the forearm. He decided the clean shaved look was not the best and programmed a goatee. The hologram's hair was black and clean cut, though the mass at the top was combed down and over one eye.

Black leather bracelets covered both wrists, and he considered the hologram a moment as it turned a slow steady circle before him. "Not terrible." He murmured, as he adjusted the eye color and completion.

Lowering the extra hud screens out of his main vision he looked over the image he'd made for himself. He settled on a leather jacket to go on it as well, it matched a jacket worn by one on the soldiers. The jacket appeared then vanished, he'd use it when he felt he would need to, as it was 90 degrees outside he didn't feel the jacket was appropriate.

Animating the holographic image wasn't as hard as he had anticipated it would be. Arm up, arm down, head left, and right. His hands came forward to his arms and he rolled up the shirtsleeve. He'd made a phone part of the hologram; reaching in his pocket to pull out the small device touch it's screen and then return it to the pocket.

Human mannerisms were going to be difficult to adapt but he felt he could do it with minimal coaching. Reaching the hands up on the hologram he ran the pale slender fingers through the rough black hair. The hologram smiled and Optimus turned it to face him. He liked the face. And soon it's expressions began to mimic his own. He laughed and so did it and it. His hand extended and so did the holograms; the hologram moved to the table and lifted up a small clipboard and then set it down.

"Perfect." He murmured. It would be exactly what he needed. Looking over in the corner of his small isolated hanger in the back rested two very special things to him; his trailer and a new motorcycle. Though it was new to Optimus it was older, the Honda Nighthawk sat on it's kickstand to one side.

This, he hoped, would work out well. His plan was set in stone, and it would work, he just knew, and his faith was strong.

* * *

><p>"Dad where are those valve cover gaskets?" Mikaela moved around the main garage slowly grabbing a few things out of her toolbox then reaching down pulling her wrench out of Bone's bowl. "Bones ...don't chew on my tools..." she shook her head "DAD!" she yelled.<p>

A familiar face popped out from an above catwalk that served as the break area. "Their on my desk."

"Okay." She smiled up at him. "Sorry I interrupted your lunch dad."

"S'not a problem darlin." He smiled and waved his sandwich at her and moved back to his chair.

The sound hit her ear like a drum, a loud roar that had a hitch. That could only mean one thing was at her doorstep; a customer.

Mikaela let the valve cover gaskets go the way of her lunch and she left them behind moving to the front of the shop. As she circled the corner she saw him, tall and handsome kicking the stand down on the old beat up Honda.

The man looked around the room slowly hands reaching up to remove the aviator sunglasses over his eyes. Blue eyes, Mikaela turned back into the garage and then snuck one more peek. Her father stepped down the catwalk and gave her a sideways glance "What's the matter with you?" He asked and shook his head. He hadn't given her the time to answer as he stepped out into the garage. "Hello there!"

"Hi…" The man had said stepping off the bike. He'd taken her father's hand and shook it.

_That voice_, Mikaela thought, _sounds like honey. _

"Nighthawk huh?" Her father circled around "Don't see many of these anymore."

The man disregarded the statement and nodded "I think it's got a misfire." The man leaned forward on the bike and kick started it and revved the engine. Her father knelt down placing a hand on the gas tank. Looking up he nodded to the man who killed the engine. "Mikaela?"

Mikaela paniced slightly; turning to face the glass mirror above the wall near the door checking her hair before turning into the repair bay to face not only her father, but the handsome stranger. "Yeah?"

"You hear all that?" He asked.

"Yeah but we won't know till we break it down and see why." She avoided the man's eyes focusing on her father, until her blue eyes looked up to meet his. "Can you leave it?"

"Leave it?" The man had asked.

"Yeah." Mikaela pointed to the clock "Its almost closing time, if you leave it we can get to it first think in the morning."

The man looked up at the clock then his wristwatch and stood. "I just have some paperwork you need to fill out." Her father explained as the man dismounted the black bike.

"That's it?" The man asked.

"I'll have Mikaela call you tomorrow when we know what's going on with it…there's a sixty dollar diagnostic fee for us to see what's wrong."

The man nodded and filled out the paper work on the clipboard as he leaned up against the main service counter. Leaving a phone number and address he signed then handed back the clipboard. He straightened himself and reached in his back pocket pulling out a red leather wallet, pulling four twenty-dollar bills from it he placed it in her father's hand. "Keep the change and keep me informed."

"Can I call you a taxi?" Her father had asked, as Mikaela pretended to occupy herself with the bike. "Get ya a ride?"

"My friend followed me in his truck." He smiled and turned walking out of the garage.

"Thanks we'll call you tomorrow…." Her father looked at the paperwork "Mr. James."

Mikaela peeked up over the seat of the old Honda. After a moment sure the man was out of ear shot she blinked and faced her father. "James?"

Her father nodded "Oliver James." He said and handed over the clipboard. "You like him?"

Mikaela stood and shook her head at him. "And what makes you say that?" she asked defensively.

"You barely said two words to him." Her father responded. "I'm shutting 'er down…see ya at home."

"You too dad…I'm going to stay a bit I'll close up and count down the drawer." Mikaela let the clipboard lower and she looked at the black bike with wonder. "Ok little lady lets see what's wrong with you." She said and turned to the bike intent to have an answer tonight rather than tomorrow.

Oliver James, what kind of name was that? The only name he could find with a bunch of searches on Google. He felt like an idiot. His tires rolled slowly forward as his alt-form lowered on its suspension to sit two blocks from the shop.

Optimus powered down his non-necessary systems and found an online logic game and waited, as he played he also read through a few NEST reports. Time was swift for Optimus and occupying time was easy. He checked the garage every four minutes, Mikaela hadn't left, it was extremely late and his scans showed that she was sleeping on a couch in the upper level of the garage. Sometimes he wished he slept, and sometimes he was grateful that he did not, for there were times like now that he was thankful to Primus he could watch over her, and keep her safe.

* * *

><p>"Coffee?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Mikaela rolled over and blinked the sun was up, and she was laying on the break room couch. "Dad?"

"E'yup." He said and offered her the small black mug. "See ya got that Honda apart."

"Yeah it had a leak, I think I got it sealed off." She sat up and took the mug from his hands and stared down into it with an exhausted expression as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll give him a call here in a few."

"Don't have ta." Her father said softly.

Mikaela looked up confused. "He's downstairs darlin'." Her father said.

Her eyes widened; Mikaela moved to set the mug down on the table and stand to check herself in the nearest reflective surface. "Dad… you could have told me!"

He chuckled, "what? And miss you running around like a crazed hen?" He sat down to drink his coffee "No chance in hell."

Mikaela shoot her father the most serious look he'd seen since she and Sam had called it quits. He held up an apologetic hand, but still was chuckling. Tossing up her hands in anger she growled and turned to go down the catwalk. "We are not done talking about this dad!" she growled and tried to calm down as she entered the main garage.

He stood to the far side at her tool box holding a ratchet in his hands. "Oliver wasn't it?"

He pretended to snap up and set the rachet down as he turned to her. "Yes, yes Oliver James." He said softly.

"Well I looked over your bike and found a small leak in one of the fuel lines." She said softly walking up to the service counter turning around to grab the bike's keys from the peg board. She turned tossing them to the man.

Oliver turned and grabbed them out of the air. "Thank you…what do I owe you for the repair?"

She crossed her arms and laid them across the counter. "Nothing…"

"I must pay you back somehow." Oliver turned and pulled his glasses from his breast pocket sliding them over his azure eyes.

"No…" she waved a hand. "It's fine."

Optimus was trying to remember a conversation Colonel Lennox had had with one of his Captains. "Drinks tonight," He smirked "Ten O'clock….Murphy's pup." He smiled and turned mounting the bike and turning back to look at her one more time before pulling the bike out of the garage and away.

Mikaela watched out the garage blankly.

"Guess you've got a date."

"It's not a date dad." She pushed past him to get away from him, to be out of watching eyes.

"Are you going?" He turned to follow her progression into the back of the garage.

"Maybe, No…look I don't know!" She said tossing her hands into the air.

"You sound just like your mother when you get like that Darlin…I'll make sure your Harley is ready." He smirked and turned back to the coffee pot and looked down at the Mastiff that lay on the floor.

"I do not sound like mom," She growled. "And feed Bones!" she said grabbing her purse. "I'm headed home to get a shower."

Taking a sip of coffee as the back door slammed shut her father looked down at Bones. "Yup, just like her mom."

The Mastiff just lowered his head back to the ground with a huff.


End file.
